The present invention relates to an eyelash curler, and more particularly to an additional member attachable to an eyelash curler for curling eyelashes.
There have heretofore been known various kinds of eyelash curlers for curling eyelashes. However, when such a conventional eyelash curler is used to curl eyelashes, eyelashes may be curled in a state in which they adhere to each other, or may be formed into a state in which they stand upright. In order to solve such drawbacks, there has been proposed an eyelash curler having eyelash arrangement means for interposing between eyelashes when the eyelashes are sandwiched by the eyelash curler and dispersing the eyelashes to align the eyelashes (see, e.g., JP-B 4119942).
However, such an eyelash curler does not align eyelashes at roots thereof, and thus suffers from a drawback that it cannot sufficiently prevent eyelashes from adhering to each other.